Who's to say?
by AgentDea
Summary: A story of courage, trust and love. Gabriella seemed to be perfect inside and out. What happens when her hidden secrets and despicable truths are revealed? Things get pretty heated up when friendship and love are put to the test. S/OC L/J. R
1. I'm right here

"_Mommy, don't leave me!" _

"_Oh, Brie…I'm sorry baby. Mommy's so sorry"_

"_But mom, I need you!" _

"_I won't leave you, baby. I'll be right there if you need me" Mom pointed towards my heart._

"_Mom" I sobbed and choked on my words, "-don't g-g-go!"_

"_Take care of Tasha and Angie, Brie. Tell them I love them. Be a strong girl and take care of daddy too. I love you, Brie, so much"_

"_I love you too mom" I whispered as I watched mom's eyelids slowly closed, drifting off into an endless sleep._

"_I love you too mom" I whispered again. More tears threatened to pour down, but I held them back. I remained strong, for mom's sake._

_They killed my mom, those black-hooded people, those death-eaters._

_I gently lowered my head to the crook of mom's neck, inhaling her scent deeply for I knew it would be the last time I ever saw her again. Even after a tough battle, she still smelt sweet and so _mom_-like. I hugged her cold, lifeless body close to mine, trying hard to keep it warm. Her face was growing paler by the second and I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to let go. But I couldn't bring myself to let her go. She was my mom after all, I knew her all my life. It felt as if my brain lost control of my body as my arms would not let her go. They remained wrapped around her shoulders even after half an hour passed by. _

_I heard the front door bang open and felt someone entering the house. But at that moment, I didn't care; I just wanted to be with my mom._

"_Merlin, no…this can't be happening" _

_I turned around and saw a familiar figure standing beside me. By the looks of his messy appearance, I assumed that he rushed home as soon as possible. Although _soon_ was in fact, not soon enough._

_Dad kneeled down beside me, his eyes tearing up as he studied mom's lifeless body._

_I managed to give him a weak smile, "Too late, dad. She's gone" I said, my voice cracking._

_Dad started to cry. Dad never cries. He was the best auror in the ministry and he was the toughest and bravest person I knew. Seeing him cry, it made him look so vulnerable and soft. I could see the sadness, hurt and anger through his bloodshot red eyes. _

_Looking at the scene in front of me, I couldn't help myself but cry with him. It would seem to be the most natural thing to do at that time, but to me, it was extremely difficult. I had to be strong. Together, we cried side by side. It was too much for a eight-year-old like me to handle. _

"_What am I gonna do?" He sobbed to himself._

"_Shh…Shh…It's okay, dad. I'm right here" I whispered._

_Dad continued sobbing while I gently stroked his back, "I'm right here".  
_

_--_

**A/N: i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) i know it's pretty simple and short but i wanted a dramatic beginning! haha, anyhoo, the next chapters will be better and longer, i promise. ENJOY! :)**

**-Dea**


	2. I Miss You

"GABBY! I CAN'T FIND MY ROBES!"

"Tasha, you're holding 'em!"

"No, these are Eve's!... at least I _think_ they're Eve's.."

"They're not mine Tash, I've got mine right here"

"Oh thank GOODNESS!"

"Allright girls what the GABRIELLA, NATASHA AND EVANGELINE FAUX! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The three teenagers froze at their spots when they heard their housekeeper, Tammy Torez yell. Well, all except Gabriella who emerged from a pile of clothes, lying on the floor with Tasha's knickers on her head.

"Ew! Whose knickers is this?" Gabby yelled, removing the bright pink material from her head, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"They're _mine_!" Tasha snatched it from Gabby's hand.

"Oo polka dots! Nice one, Tash!" Eve chuckled.

Gabby, Tasha and Tammy burst out laughing at Eve's remark. Tammy admired the three girls in awe. Gabby's eyes shone brightly as she continued laughing. Those warm and loving eyes were so much like her mother's, Tammy thought. Gabriella had exceedingly good looks; one could only call her beautiful for any other word would be an insult to her beauty. Her naturally wavy jet black hair with a fair amount of loose curls cascaded down her shoulders, bringing out her remarkable features. Gabriella stood up from the pile of clothes, showing off her slim figure and long legs. For a sixteen year old, she was quite tall. Her brave, friendly and warm character complimented her very well. Tammy shifted her gaze to Natasha. She looked very much alike as her elder sister, people often mistook them for twins when Gabriella was younger. Although Tasha looked very much like Gabby, it was obvious that Gabriella had a hint of maturity in her behavior and looks compared to Tasha. Tasha's hair was exactly like Gabriella's only a little less curly and was pulled back in a messy braid. Tammy silently laughed at the sulking fifteen year old girl who was clutching her undies tightly, hiding it behind her back. Finally, Tammy glanced at little Evangeline, the baby of the family at twelve years old. She too, looked like a younger version of her sisters, her jet black hair, also curly like Gabriella's pulled pack in a neat pony tail. The slightly curly jet black hair was indeed a signature look for the sisters. It was obviously inherited from their mother, along with her looks. The girls inherited their father's remarkable brown eyes and their skills as well as passion for Quidditch. Their parent were both smart, so naturally, they too were one of the best students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tammy noticed how much the girls have grown, since the death of their mother. It has been eight years already, but the awkwardness was still there, barely noticeable, but still very much there. The siblings have grown closer and fonder of each other ever since.

"Gabriella, why is your room in such a _mess_?" Tammy asked, her eyes studying the room intensely.

"We were just packing" Natasha said. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

Tammy glared at the second child and said, "Wipe that grin of your face Natasha. All your rooms are in a mess! It's going to take me ages to clean it up!" Tammy yelled.

"No worries, Tam! We'll help you!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"_I don't think so_. Look at the wonderful job you've done so far!" Tammy said sarcastically.

"…… We didn't want to bother you, Tammy. We thought we could pack on our own for a change. You know, cut you some slack" Evangeline, the youngest of the three girls said timidly.

Tammy's expression softened as she saw the guilt plastered on the teenagers' face.

"Oh Eve… Gabby, Tash… come here" Tammy said, holding her hands apart, getting ready for a bone-crushing hug from the girls.

The three sisters' signature grin returned to their faces as they engulfed their housekeeper in an already-anticipated bone-crushing hug.

"Oh yes, and your father sent you girls a letter!" Tammy said, smiling.

"He did?" Gabby asked, returning Tammy's warm smile.

"…_about time_…" Tasha murmured.

"Tash-" Gabby sighed in frustration.

"-Well what does it say?" Eve interrupted Gabby.

Gabby tore open the envelope and took out a piece of parchment, with neat handwriting scrawled on it.

_Dear Brie, Tasha and Angie,_

_Good morning girls, I'm glad I finally managed to find sometime to write to you! You will be starting school the day after tomorrow, am I right? Well, good luck and I'm sure you'll do excellent as always! Remember to bring victory to Gryffindor in the next Quidditch game. Oh yes, make sure you don't forget to get your supplies from Diagon Alley. I left some money with Miss Torez, so if you ever need anything, do ask her. Here's a little reminder, Kyle and Kirsten are attending Hogwarts this year and Aunt Claudia asked me to remind you girls to look after them. As their cousins, you are all responsible over them. Well, as for me, the mission's going well so far. Still having trouble tracking down you know who, but with luck, we might just get him. I'm sorry I'm away all the time and it's been what… a year since I last saw you? I'm sorry I couldn't see you this summer and Christmas but hopefully, I'll be able to see you again. I better end my letter here. Make me proud (although I already know you will). I love you girls so much. _

_Missing you,_

_Dad._

_(Daniel Faux)_

"First of all, it hasn't been a year since he saw us, it's been _two_ years! And why did he have to write down his name at the end? Didn't think we'd remember him?" Tasha said angrily.

"Tash, you _know_ dad has to do it! For safety, remember?" Gabby said, trying to convince her hard-headed sister.

"Do you reckon he's gonna be okay?" The silent Eve finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Tash asked.

"Well, you-know-who's gaining more power day by day and…. knowing that dad's hunting him down and well…. Dad's been at it for years and…um… dad's job isn't exactly the safest…and you-know-who _did _kill many people…. I'm just wondering.."

"Oh Evie, darling! Of course your father will be fine! He _is_ the best auror there is isn't he?" Tammy hugged Eve.

"Yeah, I guess" Eve half-smiled.

"Why do you care so much, anyway? Not like _he_ cares" Tash said.

"Tash, enough! Tammy, can we get what we need from Diagon Alley? Please Tams?" Gabby begged.

"Of course, dearies! Have fun and don't be out too late!" Tammy yelled at the three girls who were already grabbing handfuls of floo powder.

"Sure thing, Tammy!" Eve answered as she watched her sisters disappear from her sight. As she stepped into the fireplace, a picture of her father and mother when they were younger caught her eye. She slowly stepped out and took the photo in her hands. She let her fingers linger on the photo, tracing invisible circles on her parent's faces.

"I miss you" she whispered to the photo, placing a kiss on it.

Eve realized that her sisters were probably waiting for her in Diagon Alley and snapped back to reality. She gently put the photo back down on top of the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, closed her eyes and said "Diagon Alley" clearly. A moment later, she appeared in a dusty corner of the alley. She got up and dusted herself and her eyes met two pairs of hazel brown eyes.

"Took _you_ long enough" Tash said with a grin quite similar to Gabby's.

--

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I've been having my exams(trials to be exact) for the past one week. I'll be having exams after exams for the next two months or so because I will be sitting for a public exam in October. I will try to update as much as I can but no promises! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's basically an introduction of the main characters. Oh THANKS FOR THE REVIEW by the way! :) I'm really new at this so every review counts! :)**

**R&R PLS N TQ :)**

**-Dea**


	3. Welcome Home

"Parchments" Gabby asked.

"Check" Tasha confirmed.

"Quills"

"Check"

"Ink"

"Check"

"Quidditch gear"

"Check"

"Polka-dotted undies"

"Che-…wait, HEY!" Natasha yelled, shifting her gaze from the shopping list to her elder sister with a frown.

Eve and Gabby burst out laughing at their sister's reaction. 'Typically Tash', they would say.

"Okay ladies, I'd say we're done here" Gabby went through the shopping list again in case they missed out anything.

"Gabby, can I have an owl?" Eve asked.

"But we already have two, Evie" Gabby replied.

"But Hunter is Tasha's and Hawk is yours. I was wondering if I could have my own owl, is all" Eve said.

"And what's wrong with _sharing_?" Natasha asked with her eyebrows raised.

"And what's wrong with getting my _own_ owl?" Evangeline glared at Natasha, looking very annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

Natasha glared back at her younger sister and opened her mouth to tell Evangeline off, but Gabriella sensed the war that was about to break out between her sisters and decided that it would be the perfect time to butt in.

"Guys, stop it! Not in public!" Gabriella said sternly to her sisters and they immediately stopped fighting. _No one_ messes with Gabriella when she got serious. It was like an unwritten rule. Gabriella turned her attention to the now sulking Evangeline.

"Evie, is the owl really necessary? I mean, remember what happened to last owl you had?" Gabriella asked.

"I do, Gabby. But I was eleven! I'm older now; I can take care of an owl!" Evangeline tried reasoning with her sister.

"Come on, Evangeline. You're not that much older! You're only thirteen, still young and foolish!" Natasha smirked at her sister.

Evangeline looked like she would hex her sister any second. Anger was clearly written all over her face.

"It's better than being _old_ and foolish, just like you" Evangeline yelled at Natasha who had gone beet red after hearing the insult.

"**Enough**, both of you!" Gabriella said, "One more time and you both can jolly well find your own transport back home".

Natasha and Evangeline were still shooting daggers at each other but at least they stopped bickering, and that was good enough of Gabriella.

The three sisters roamed around Diagon Alley one last time before making their way back to the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron . The discussion about Evangeline's owl was long forgotten, at least for the two elder girls. Evangeline pushed the matter to the back of her head. She was upset, but it wasn't anything new for the young girl. To be not taken seriously and pushed aside, mostly by Natasha.

The trio got into the fireplace one by one before returning home by floo. When they appeared in their living room, Gabriella, Natasha and Evangeline found three huge trunks sitting comfortably beside the front door. Only one thought crossed the three teenagers' minds.

They were returning home. To Hogwarts.

-*-

The next day, the three girls and Tammy left home early so they wouldn't arrive at the train station late and miss the train, like they almost did last year.

"Kids, now are you _sure_ you've got all your things?" Tammy asked for the millionth time.

"_Yes, Tammy!_" The three girls whined.

"Tammy, relax! It's not like we haven't done this before," Natasha said.

"I know, i know… It's just… Time's passing by so fast and you're all growing up into beautiful young ladies," Tammy gently patted Gabriella and Evangeline's cheek, "You girls just came back and now you're leaving so quickly…I'm not very good with goodbyes," she said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Who says this is goodbye?" Gabriella asked as she felt tears prickle down her cheek. She smiled lovingly at her housekeeper and gave her a warm bear-hug. Natasha and Evangeline took turns and did the same.

"Take care of yourself and don't get into trouble. I expect nothing less than straight 'O's from all of you! Keep each other safe, okay? I love you so much," Tammy said as she hugged the girls one last time.

"Love you too, Tam" Gabriella, Natasha and Evangeline said at the same time.

The three sisters took their luggage and made their way to the Hogwarts Express which was crowded with students of different years.

Before Gabriella reached the entrance of the train, someone grabbed her arm from the back.

"Take care of your sisters, Gabriella. They need you and you need them,"

"I know, Tammy… and I will," Gabriella smiled.

"Write to me if you need anything, honey" Tammy said.

"Will do" Gabriella replied as she quickly made her way towards the train.

Gabriella squeezed her way through the crowded train and she sighed in relief when she finally found an empty cabin. She sat down comfortably near the window and looked out for her housekeeper. She caught Tammy's eyes and waved goodbye to her before she saw Tammy apparate home.

Gabriella took out a storybook from her sling bag and started reading it. She was so engrossed in her storybook that she didn't see a few sixth-year Gryffindor girls entering her compartment. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in a bone-breaking hug.

"Oh my goodness, It's _so_ good to finally see you again!" a red-head was squealing in her left ear.  
"LILY! Merlin, look at you! You've changed so much, in a good way of course! Potter's gonna go bonkers when he sees you!" Gabriella grinned at her best friend, Lily Evans.

"So I've been told" Lily said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Look at _you_, Gabby! You've grown taller! I didn't think it was even possible for you to grow anymore! And your hair, it's so long!" Gabriella's roommate, Victoria Woods said as she too, gave Gabriella a warm hug.

"Vicky! You got a tan! You look like you had fun in Hawaii," Gabriella winked.

"_Please_, all she did was ogle the entire population of guys on the island" Gabriella's other roommate, Marilyn-Ashely Brown said.

"Jealous much, Mary?" Vicky smirked at the blonde who stuck out her tongue at the brown-haired girl in return.

"Mare, I haven't seen you in ages! What did you so this summer?" Gabriella hugged her friend.

"I practiced Quidditch. Well, there's nothing much you _can_ do when you have three elder brothers who still think lip gloss is a type of weapon for self-defense," Mary sighed.

The four best friends giggled at each other's stories while waiting for the train to move. Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion in the corridor of the train. Being prefects, Lily and Gabriella went out of their compartment to check it out. It really was no surprise when they saw the biggest trouble-makers in school laughing at a few second-year students who were now covered with dung-bombs. Gabriella would have laughed at the sight before her if she wasn't trying to calm down a very frantic-looking Lily.

James Potter and Sirius Black turned around as they heard gasps and mutterings coming from the back. James' eyes grew wide as he saw Lily staring at the scene before her. His mouth dropped a few inches as he admired the red-head who had matured this summer and looked astonishing. Lily though, didn't notice the look James was giving her as her brain was still processing the event that just took place.

James didn't get the hint and started his antics with her.

"Lily! It's so good to see you again and my, can I say you look absolutely _smashing_~" James was cut off by a shrill scream from Lily, followed by her famous,

"POTTTERRRR!!!!!!!"

Gabriella thought Lily was taking it rather well, considering the circumstances. Her mind was occupied with calming down the furious Lily; she didn't even notice a certain dashing looking, grey-eyed boy with messy jet black hair and bangs covering his left eye checking her out with a grin that would sweep girls off their feet. Sirius Black definitely liked what he saw.

-*-

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took uber long to be published! A thousand apologies! I've been really busy this past month, in fact, i just wrote this chapter and it's definitely not one of my best works because i didn't have the time to read it over. I'm not really sure what the right terms and names of places are so do correct me if i made a mistake. Well, that's it for now! i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ideas and critics are always welcomed. Till next time! Reviewww!!!!! :)**

**-Dea  
**


	4. When the Lion Meets the Lamb

After spending six excruciating hours putting up with Lily and James' bickering, Gabriella felt extremely happy when the silhouette of an enchanting castle came in view.

"_Hogwarts_," Gabriella whispered to herself. She had a content smile on her face.

"For the millionth time Potter, _no_, I will NOT go out with you!" Lily yelled at James' face as she marched towards the castle.

Gabriella gave James a weak smile as she too, ran towards the castle to catch up with her friend.

"Don't sweat it, Prongs! Nothing you haven't been through before!" Sirius roared with laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny Padfoot," James Glared at his best friend who smirked back in return.

"Coming, guys?" Jaacob Smith, a seventh year Ravenclaw student asked.

"We'll be there in a minute. Just waiting for Remus and Peter," Sirius answered.

"Well, you better hurry, I heard McGonagall's already handing out detentions to the latecomers!"

"Ah, we wouldn't want to break the tradition now, would we?" James smirked.

Jaacob laughed. "Well good luck then!" he said as he walked towards the castle.

-*-

A few minutes later, the last carriage arrived bringing the last four students to Hogwarts.

"I don't see why you made Lil and Gabby ride in the same carriage as James and Sirius! Are you _asking_ for a world war to break out here?" Mary asked Vicky.

"I was bored! And don't you want something to talk about tonight? I'm sure Lily has _much_ to tell us about their carriage ride!" Vicky grinned.

Mary laughed and shook her head.

"It was partly for Gabby too. She looked rather dull on the train; this ought to cheer her up!" Vicky said happily.

"Evening, ladies," Sirius smiled at the two girls.

"Evening," they said in a sing-song voice at the same time, skipping into the castle.

"Moony! Peter! Enjoyed the ride?" James asked.

"It was all right. I ran out of chocolate frogs on the way," Peter frowned.

"Yeah, and he made himself comfortable with _mine_," Remus hissed.

James and Sirius roared with laughter while Peter turned beet red. The Marauders slowly waltzed towards the Great Hall and earned themselves a week's worth of detention (excluding Remus who sprinted to the Great Hall as soon as he got out of the carriage). They made their usual grand entrance into the Great Hall and got stares from most of the female population of Hogwarts. Apart from being the most popular boys in school, they definitely had exceedingly good looks, except for Peter of course. Many still wonder how he got into their little group.

-*-

"The nerve of those two! Waltzing in as if they owned the entire castle," Lily spat as she murdered the roast lamb on her plate.

Vicky, Mary and Gabriella stared at their friend with worried faces.

"Er… Take it easy there, Lil," Gabriella gently touched her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, what in the world did the _lamb_ do to you? Take it out on Potter if you must!" Vicky chewed on her baby carrot. Vicky was a vegetarian, hence the protectiveness she had over animals, dead or alive.

"They just annoy the heck out of me, Gab! They're a bunch of arrogant gits who think they control the entire school!" Lily glared at them hatefully.

"I think Remus isn't all that bad," Mary said as she helped herself to more mashed potato.

"Remus is such a gentleman! I don't know how he handles a bunch of hippogriffs like Potter and Black," Lily stuffed her mouth with potato to stop herself from cursing out loud.

"Well Lils! You just have to learn to live with it; we have a whole year ahead of us after all!" Gabriella said cheerfully, taking a sip of juice from her goblet.

Lily groaned and hid her face into her palms.

Gabby, Vicky and Mary giggled together and soon, the sorting of the first years begun.

-*-

After dinner, all the students headed back to their dorms to catch up with each other on the latest news and gossips. Lily, Gabby, Mary and Vicky stopped in front of the Gryffindor Portrait Lady with clueless faces.

"Lil, what did you say the password was again?" Vicky asked.

"I _didn't_ tell you what the password was," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Well, now would be a good time to tell us," Mary butted in.

"I don't KNOW what it is!" Lily exclaimed, looking very irritated.

Vicky instinctively stepped away from Lily and glared at her. "Chill, Lily! You could have just told us from the beginning," she muttered.

Gabby, who honestly had had enough of drama for the day decided to end the argument. "Guys, come on! Let's ask around, it'll definitely be more productive than arguing amongst ourselves."

The others nodded their heads and spread out to look for their housemates.

Gabriella headed towards the Great Hall, hoping to find any Gryffindors lurking around.

James spotted Gabriella walking past and yelled, "Oy, Gabby!"

Gabriella turned around and saw a smirking Sirius Black with his friends hanging around the corridor.

"Have you by any chance seen Evans?" James asked Gabby.

"Yeah, we were just about to head towards our dorm when we realized we didn't know what the password was. Do you happen to know what it is?" Gabby asked Sirius.

Sirius gave her his trademark grin; "I don't know Gabby…" he started. Gabriella rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh. She always knew he would not pass up a golden opportunity like this to ask her out and add her name to his list of female conquests. In fact, given other circumstances, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to ask _any_ girl out.

"Please? It would mean a lot to me," Gabriella said sweetly.

"Well… I could, but there is _one_ thing you could do for me- well, _with_ me actually-" Sirius continued.

"It would mean a lot to _Lily_ too," Gabriella added, shifting her gaze to James.

"It's 'Pink Hippogriffs'" James said immediately with a manic grin.

Sirius stopped mid-sentence, turned around and glared at James, "PRONGS!" he yelled.

"She said the 'L' word, Padfoot! You know how I am when ANYONE mentions her name, I couldn't help it!" James started explaining to a very livid-looking Sirius, slowly inching backwards with every word.

"Thank you very much, James!" Gabriella said happily, "Sleep tight, boys!" she added, winking at Sirius before she skipped off towards the Gryffindor portrait.

Despite himself, Sirius felt a smile tugging at his mouth. His anger towards his best friend slowly melted away and he found himself staring at the spot Gabriella was standing at and gave a genuine smile.

James looked at Remus (who had just recovered from his laughing fit which took place as soon as James blurted out the password) and Peter before walking towards Sirius, "You all right mate?" James asked.

Sirius tore his gaze away from the floor and looked at James who had a worried look on his handsome face.

For the countless time that day, Sirius found himself grinning at his best friend again, "Never been better, Prongs!" He said.

-*-

Back in the Sixth year girls dorm, Lily, Mary and Vicky were laughing their bottoms off at Gabriella's story. Gabby told them about the scene that took place and for the first time, Lily was actually enjoying talking about Potter.

Lily wiped off her tears and tried catching her breath. "That _dope!_ He really has an issue, though it came in handy this time, I'm honestly quite freaked out," she said.

"It's nothing new, the poor guy practically worships you" Mary said.

"And the ground you walk on" Vicky added. The four girls giggled.

"But he's really nice once you get to know him, Lil," Gabriella said, putting her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Yeah, he really can be a gentleman at times," Vicky said.

Mary nodded at her friends' comments and then said, " He can be a great friend too, Lily. Take it from us and…give him chance," She said.

"Guys, after everything he's done to not only me, but the rest of the female population in Hogwarts, it's quite difficult for me to change my opinion on him overnight. And his school history isn't exactly squeaky clean either," Lily said.

Mary, Vicky and Gabby nodded understandingly.

"It's not that important anyway, I'm in no rush to get involved in a relationship," Lily said as she covered herself with her blanket and turned off her night light.

The others followed her actions and prepared to sleep themselves.

"Besides, we have the _entire_ year to match make James and Lily!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"_Good night_, Gabby!" Lily said sternly.

"Right she is and we better get some sleep ourselves. We're probably getting our timetables tomorrow so pray that we don't have double potions like _last_ year," Vicky groaned.

"I don't mind having double potions tomorrow," Lily muttered sleepily.

"Said the potions nerd," Mary added cheekily.

"I said GOOD NIGHT!" Lily yelled as she tossed a pillow towards Mary.

The four girls laughed and finally decided to sleep. While the three of them were in slumber land, Gabriella stayed up a while longer to re-cap on that day's happenings. She smiled to herself and thought, _this is definitely going to be an interesting year_. With that said, she too, fell blissfully asleep.

-*-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm as busy as ever right now, having to deal with picking the extra subjects i'll be taking next year. I will be going for the science stream. As you have noticed, i haven't really written much about Natasha and Evangeline and i'm wondering if i should stress more on them and their life too or should i just mention them once in a while? As usual, your opinions are deeply appreciated! And thanks to Naflower05 for being an awesome reviewer! Review please :D

-Dea


End file.
